Of Drama and Cullen
by abbers102
Summary: Bella loves edward!
1. Birthday!

Of Drama and Cullen

Chapter one. : )

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, SORRY! IF I DID, I WOULD BE RIGHT AND I WOULDENT BE ON THIS SITE. BUT I AM. AND I LOVE IT.**

**OMG my first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(Please don't stop reading my stuff kuz this ones boring. SEND ME IDEAS!!!! AND DO THE THING YOU DO AFTER YOU READ IT….I THINK ITS CALLED REVIEWING.) **

**Ok, so this ones BORRING but its al I could come up with at 8:24 at night. So, enjoy, people, enjoy, and I will get another, funnier one up asap!!! PROMISES!!!!**

**BPOV-**

The alarm click buzzed in my ear.

_**BUZZZZZZZZ!!! **_

I rolled over and buried my face under the pillow. September 13th. SEPTEMBER 13th! Grrrrrr. Not today. PLEASE NOT TODAY. I hate the word…b…bi…birthday. Ugh it's my birthday. Today will be normal..today will be normal.

_I'm not going to school today. Edward was going to come get me at 1...maybe he forgot...Yeah, fat chance. They haven't had a birthday since…um….jasper? Alice was excited too….grrrr. _

I woke up at 12:00. _Oh, crap! _ I thought, and sprinted to the shower. I had to shower, pick out an outfit. Sigh.. I hate birthdays.

_Where those shoes… where are those damn shoes!!! _I thought to myself. _Edwards gonna be here soon. Grrr! _Suddenly, my window flew open. _Eddie loves to be dramatic. _ I sighed and called out "Edward, come on, I'm not in the mood." I heard a chuckle and felt his breath on my neck. It made me shiver. I turned around and he pulled me against him in a big, wonderful hug.

"Looking for these?"He said as he held up my sneakers.

"Yeah..."I replied sheepishly. I grabbed them from him and sat down to put them on. He walked around the room, waiting for me to finish.

"You ready yet?" he asked after I had gotten on my shoes and jacket.

"Yes. I'm ready. Where are we going?" Edward obviously had something planned. I could do with just staying in, watching a movie, considering what happened when we played baseball……

"Come on you." Edward practically pushed me down the stairs and out the door to his shiny car. He opened the door for me and I practically fell in. Then, he started to drive.

**EPOV-**

_Drive Edward, drive. _I thought to myself. I couldn't wait to get back to the house. Everybody was is so excited for her birthday. Ahh, 19 years old. Shes still a beauty. She always will be. Time to see how everybody is doing setting up…hmm, how about Alice's toughts first.

"OMG I'm sooo excited! Bella is 19. I got her a gorgeous new dress! We can play "Bella dress up" (_**A/N- I had to borrow that idea from **_ xx-twilight7-xx) It will look so great on her! Omg!!!"

_Ok, a bit creepy. Ok. Jaspers turn._

"I wonder what cake tastes like…… I wonder if Alice likes it….I wonder if it would taste good on her…ok I can't think that kuz Edward is probably listening to my thoughts. STOP IT EDWARD!! SHES MY WIFE, I CAN THINK THOSE THINGS!!!"

_Like husband, like wife. Haha. Ok, rose's turn._

"Like, OMG, why does Bella get a party and I don't? I should have a party. Seriously. It might be good for my popularity. OMG! Hey..where's Emmet?"

_Okk……that was weird. _

"Hey Edward?" bella whispered.

"Yes my dear?"

"Is this going to be low key?"

"No." I replied bluntly. I wasn't about to lie.

"ughhh."

"Come on, don't be grumpy missy. I'll take you out somewhere after."

"fine."

We pulled up to the house. The lights were off.

"ugh. Do I have to go in? cant we just…go?"

"No, bells. Come on."

**BPOV-**

Edward pulled me into the house. Stupid damn incredible strength.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled when I walked in. I looked mildly surprised.

The party was nice. I got nice things. After that, Edward and I snuggled on the couch and watched Dracula. Lol. How appropriate. (A/N- Sorry, im so damn tired!!!!!! Im getting writers block!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Ok, I'll make you a promise. I, Abbey, promise to write funnier stories. Hey, you gotta start somewhere!!!!)


	2. lions, tigers, and shoppingoh my

Of drama and Cullen

Chapter 2!!

**Ok, so I promised you a better chapter. So, I asked my twilight obsessed friends what they would like to see in a new story, and I got a GREAT idea!!! THANKS CRYSTAL, LOVE YOU!**

_**AlicePOV-**_

"Come on guys!!! The mall waits for nobody!!" I screeched. I wanted to go to the mall NOW. It was time for spring shopping, and they DESPERATELY needed now clothes! I had to bring Jazzy, Bella (Renesme has to stay with Carlisle and Esme) Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward. Their wardrobes would make even a hobo look away in disgust.

"Alice, my love, the mall isn't going to run away. It's a building." Silly jazzy, has to point out the obvious.

"Yeah, Alice. Guys, I have to check in on Renesme, and I'll be right out to the car, ok?" Bella added.

"Me too. We'll meet you guys in the car." Edward added, and took Bella's hand and they walked upstairs to see their little baby.

_**BELLAPOV-**_

_Ahh, my sweet baby. I love her so much. _I stood there with Edward by my side as I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, perfect eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked in his perfect, velvet voice.

"Yeah…can I have a minute? I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sure. " He replied, and gave me a quick kiss, and looked at our baby one more time and disappeared.

"Renesme, what am I going to do with you?" I smiled at her, and looked up as Esme entered the room. "Now, Esme, remember, she only likes this certain toy, and if she gets whiney, you have to snuggle her and..."

I was cut off by Esme. "Bella, Bella, I know. You've told me this before." Esme said sweetly. "You go have fun, okay? I'll take the little one."

I gave Renesme one last quick kiss, told her to be a good girl, and handed her to Esme before heading to the car for the "exciting" shopping trip.

_**EDWARDPOV-**_

_I wonder what Alice will make me buy. I wonder what Bella will buy. Maybe she won't make me go to that awful baby store. "Happy little baby love tots" isn't exactly a great name for a baby store. Ugh. _

"Edward, now, you need new jeans, a new jacket, shirts, blue and green look best on you, oh, and maybe a new hat or something. We should get you a haircut too…" Alice rambled on. Why does she drag me along? She already knows what size I wear, and I guess what colors look best on me.

"And Bella, we should go to a new baby store I found, and we need to get you tops as well, and skirts, maybe hee…" Alice couldn't even finish the word heels before Bella cut in.

"ALICE!! YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID ABOUT TRYING TO BUY ME HEELS!!I will break myself!!!!" Bella said.

"But. But. But…they make your legs look pretty! And they look nice with dresses and skirts, and what about if you ever need to go somewhere dressy?" Alice said. She REALLY wanted my wife to buy heels. I don't really mind either. Everything Alice said was true.

Bella looked at me, those puppy-dog eyes begging for me to gang up on that stubborn Pixie with her.

"And, Bella, I bet Edward loves them. You love heels, don't you Eddie?"

I didn't say anything. I knew if Bells was even more mad, this shopping trip would be even worse. So I let out a small chuckle, slid my hand into Bell's, and looked out the window. _Oh boy, this will be one hell of a shopping trip..._

* * *

_**A/N- i dont like this story anymore........... so im starting a BRAND SPANKIN NEW story, called The Pearl Letters. read it. :) (Im still gonna update this one.)**_


End file.
